El Resurgir
by Vampire Massen
Summary: Bella viste de forma extraña, es antipatica y solitaria. Edward, vampiro solitario que vive en una noche eterna. Cuando se conocen, Edward le encuentra sentido a la vida y, sin saberlo, se mostrarán mutuamente que la vida no es un agujero de dolor.PARADA
1. vuelta al purgatorio

Los personajes principales no són de mi invención, pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**VUELTA AL PURGATORIO**

**EPOV**

-Edward Cullen, mueve el culo de una vez o ire y te lo bajare hasta aqui- dijo la voz de mi adorable hermana (notese el sarcasmo)

Sonara estupido, pero me daba pena dejar mi habitación para sustituirla por un cuarto de universidad, si has oido bien, yo, Edward Cullen, tendria que vivir las 24 horas del dia envuelto de humanos, al igual que mis hermanos. Esto se devia a que esta universidad era la única que nos quedaba por asistir y no levantar sospechas, JA.

Tome mis cosas ( inneccessarias, porque sabia que la duende tenia pensado tirarlas i cambiarlas en el primer centro comercial que encontrara) y baje al parking donde, donde se encontraban Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, mis hermanos, y Esme y Carlisle, mis padres.

-Menos mal Eddy, ya pensaba que tendria que bajarte a patadas-dijo Emmet sonriendo

Le gruñi por usar ese diminutivo de mi nombre que él sabia perfectamente que odiaba.

-Chicos, ya se que decir esto sobra, pero intenten no meterse en lios allá y recuerden que les iremos a ver cada semana-dijo Esme, la más apenada de que sus "polluelos" abandonaran el "nido"

-De acuerdo-dijo el gnomo de jardín.

Nos despedimos, subimos al coche y pusimos rumbo a nuestro nuevo maravilloso hogar (viva el sarcasmo).

Nadie hablaba por el camino, todos ivamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos, que, por desgracia, no eran secretos para mi:

-_Que hermosa que soy, no me extraña que todos los humanos se derritan por mi...-_pensaba Rosalie.

-_Un Chevrolet mmm... no mejor un Jeep grande y negro para dejar pasmados a los universitarios...-_Emmet

-_que bien que todos esten tan calmados, no podria soportar los nervios de Alice multiplicados por 3...-_Jasper

-_Botas de piel, minifalda, bolso a juego...-_Alice

Bueno, yo podia escuchar todo eso porque, algunos vampiros, tenemos dones, y digo tenemos porque no soy el único: Yo leia mentes, Jasper sentia y controlaba las emociones de la gente y Alice veia el futuro, pero de una forma incierta, ya que este no está grabado en piedra y cambiaba según las decisiones de la gente.

Yo solo me limite a recordar melodias de piano que tenia olvidadas y en el coche que me compraria cuando pudiera, un Volvo plateado.

-Ji, ji, ji- La risa de Alice nos sacó a todos de nuestros pensaminetos.

-Alice, amor, que has visto?

-Nada cariño, ya lo veran cuando llegemos- respondio Alice a su marido, dejandonos a todos con la curiosidad.

Finalmente, un cartel que ponia "HIGH SCHOOL" nos mostró que habiamos llegado.

Aparcamos en el estacionamiento y vimos muchas cosas: alumnos salundandose, otros presentandose y algunos más totalmente perdidos. Pero lo que mas llamó nuestra atención y la del resto del aparcamiento fue una aglomeración de estudiantes en forma de circulo que iba en aumento.

Salimos del coche y nos dirijimos allí.

-IMBECIL, COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEARME

-ME HAS ROTO LA NARIZ

Esos gritos y más provenian del centro de la massa, pero ni yo ni mis hermanos entendiamos lo que sucedia allí, a excepción de Alice, seguramente esto era lo que le había hecho gracia hacía rato.

Sin hablar, nos dirijimos al centro del circulo.

* * *

Bueno, esta es otra história que se me ocurrió un dia y tenía ganas de escribir, pido perdón por el Summary, que es bastante malo, pero no se me ocurria nada mejor.

Si alguien lee, plis, dejar Review para saber vuestra opinión sobre la história y como dije en mi perfil, perdón por las faltas.


	2. y la victoria es para

**Y LA VICTORIA ES PARA...**

**EPOV**

En el centro de la aglomeración, había cinco chicos vestidos de marca peleando contra otro vestido completamente de negro, puf, que cobardes eran los humanos.

Me di la vuelta para decirles a mis hermanos que nos fueramos cuando un grito hizo que parara en seco.

-Estupida zorra, te haces una idea de lo que cuesta esta sudadera, eh? Pues más que tu, gotica de mierda.

Gire y vi que había dos chicos en el suelo, otro de pie (el que había gritado) y otros dos sujetando a la figura oscura, mire más atentamente y tuve que reprimir un gruñido al comprobar que... Era una chica.

Estupidos humanos, cobardes, no eran más que basura, ¿cómo podían ser tan canallas de pelear 5 chicos bien formados contra una chica?

Sali de mis pensamientos a tiempo de comprobar como se acercaba a la chica para golpearla.

Estuve a punto de meterme para ayudarla (por alguna extraña razón tenía la neccessidad de protegerla) , pero lo que me paso me dejo helado en el sitio:

La chica, aprovechando el agarre de los muchachos y que el otro se le acercaba, empezo a darle patadas hasta la cabeza, provocando que el chico cayera por el dolor y como en una película de artes marciales, dio la vuelta hasta quedar detras de los chicos, lanzandoles una patada en el centro de la columna y provocando que la soltaran, cayeran al suelo y, seguramente, no pudieran levantarse hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Todo el público empezó a gritar emocionado mientras la chica se sostenia de pie aguantandose en sus rodillas con los brazos y respirando entrecortadamente mientras sostenia una sonrisa bastante tetrica en sus carnosos y hermosos labios...

_Un segundo,¿ yo pensé eso? Edward haztelo mirar._

-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- dijo una voz masculina y grave. Gire y vi que era el director.

-Senorita Swan, ¿ya está montando follón otra vez?-dijo dirigiendose a la chica.

-_Que pena, con lo brillante que es y que no sea capaz de_ _hacer amigos_

-No ha sido culpa mia, estos desechos humanos han empezado-dijo con una manos en las caderas, la otra señalando a los chicos en el suelo y mirando con odio al director.

Intente ver la escena en su cabeza, pero me sorprendi al no encontrar nada, era como si no estuviera allí.¿Porqué sucedia eso?

-Bueno, vaya a su habitación y ya hablaremos-dijo el director con pena en la voz.

La chica se dio cuenta de la gente que la rodeaba y miro con desprecio a todos y cada uno de los asistentes. Pero cuando me vio fue como si no existiera nada más a nuestro alrededor, y yo sentí que podría pasarme horas observando esos ojos chocolate.

Fue entonces cuando se recompuso y, mirandome con odio tambien, se fue, cosa que provocó un inexplicable dolor en mi muerto corazón


	3. conociendo a la dama oscura

**CONOCIENDO A LA DAMA OSCURA**

**EPOV**

-_Que chica tan bestia, ha acabado ella sola con chico humanos del tamaño de Emmet-_pensó Rosalie.

-_Que interesante, si fuera vampiro le propondria una pelea-_Emmet

-_Emana mucho odio, más del que he sentido jamas, ¿porque será?-_Jasper

-¿Que les pareció?¿No es increible lo que hizo esa chica?-nos dijo Alice lo suficiente bajo para que ningún humano lo oyera mientras nos dirijíamos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Alice, ¿Fué esto lo que viste?-pregunté

-Si

-Tengo curiosidad, ¿Como una humana puede tener tanta fuerza?-dijo Rosalie mas para si que para nosotros.

-Yo siento más curiosidad por la razón por la que siente tanto odio, parecia como si quisiera matarnos a todos con la mirada -dijo Jasper.

-No se, pero podemos preguntar a alguien, por lo que estoy oyendo, esas peleas són muy seguidas y suelen hacer apuestas-dijo Alice. Y era verdad, ahora mismo podia escuchar lamentos de los que tenian que pagar, grititos de alegria de los que cobraban, y algunos otros haciendo apuestas para la siguiente pelea, siempre involucrando a la chica, a la cual se referian de muchas formas: asesina a sueldo, dama de las tinieblas, mujer de satán...bufé.Estupidos humanos.

Nos acercamos a uno de los grupos de apuestas y Rosalie usó sus "encantos naturales" para hablar con los más informados.

-Hola soy Rosalie Cullen y esta es mi familia-dijo señalandonos.

El chico cuando la vio casi sufre un infarto.

-_Dios que bellezón _Eh... si... hola ehm, no os había visto antes, ¿Sois nuevos, no?

-Si, hemos visto lo que ha pasado y como haceis apuestas teniamos curiosidad. Parece que todos conoceis a esa chica.-apuntó señalando la dirección por donde se había ido.

-Ah! Si, es una chica que lleva aquí dos años, incluso pasa las vacaciones aqui, y nunca la visitan, me parece que en su casa no la quieren-dijo esto último más para si que para nosotros,

-_Pobre, asi no me extraña que desprenda tanto odio-_pensó Jasper

-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunté bastante apenado y extrañamente interesado por la chica.

-_Eso- _pensaron mis hermanos a la vez.

-Bueno, aqui le han puesto muchos motes, pero el mas usado es " dama oscura", todos la llamamos así.

-No todos la llamamos así-dijo una chica bajita y con gafas, los pensamientos de la cual eran solo amables en cuanto a la chica.

-Venga Angela, no la defiendas, nadie sabe como se llama, y los profesores nos llaman a todos por el apellido -dijo el chico.

-No nos metas a todos en el paquete, Max-se giró y nos sonrió-Hola, me llamo Angela, porfavor, no hagais caso de lo que os diga este o cualquier alumno sobre ella, todos la odian porque no habla con nadie y viste de negro.

-Si vas a contarlo tú yo me voy, no me apetece que me parta la cara- y dicho esto, el tal Max se fue corriendo.

-Mejor, no quiero que aproveche esto para seguir metiendose con ella-cogió aire, nos miro y empezó a hablar-Se llama Isabella Swan, es la hija de los millonarios Charlie y Reneé Swan, aunque no le gusta que le hablen, prefiere que se dirijan a ella como Bella.

-B_ella... su nombre no le hace justicia, no existe adjetivo para calificarla ... ¿PERO QUE PIENSO?_

-Si no habla con nadie, ¿Como es que tu sabes su nombre?-preguntó Emmet sacandome de mi pensamientos

-Esto no es solo una universidad, también es una escuela para alumnos de batxillerato, pero las clases són nocturnas-eso era nuevo- cuando llegó hace dos años, yo empecé a hablar con ella,conseguí que me contara cosas y conozco un poco su vida, pero alguien nos escuchó, lo empezó a contar a todo el colegio y, ella, pensando que había sido yo, no volvio a hablarme.

-Que injusta-dijo Rosalie

-No la culpo, yo habiendo pasado lo que ella también seria así

-¿Que le pasó?-pregunté yo realmente frustrado de que nadie nos contara el motivo porque era así.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy segura, sé que cuando ella tenía 9 años, su padre murió y su madre se casó con un hombre llamado Daniel, no se que fué, pero pasó algo que hizo que la internaran durante 1 año en un hospital psiquiatrico , y despues de eso, empezó a vestir negro y a odiar a la raza humana, aunque hubo rumores de que estuvieron a punto de romper por ella... – dijo esto entrando en sus propias pronto, nos miró con miedo y tragó saliva antes de volver a hablar-Por favor, no le digais esto a nadie, no soportaría que se lo restregaran-dijo realmente asustada .

-Tranquila, no diremos nada, no somos chismosos, solo teniamos curiosidad-dije yo, haciendo la mejor de mis sonrisas para tranquilizarla.

-ANGELA, AMOR, TE HECHABA DEMENOS-dijo un chico que venia corriendo.

-ERIC- chilló la chica, que comenzó a correr hasta estampar sus labios con los del chico. Debía ser su pareja.

-Bueno, descubrimos algo sobre la chica jiji-dijo Alice-seguramente, mañana podremos descubrir más en clase

-Oye Edward, y tu no pudiste ver nada en su mente?-preguntó Emmet, cosa que provocó que todos se me quedaran mirando.

-No, lo intenté, pero no puedo leerle la mente, es como si no estuviera, muy raro-dije yo

-Vaya Eddy, parece que tu don no es tan espectacular

-Emmet, como vuelvas a llamarme así, te arranco la cabeza y...

-Vale chicos, ya pasó, se está haciendo tarde, vamos a avisar de que llegamos y despues a la habitación, que mañana tenemos clase-dijo Alice

-OK –dijimos todos, y nos dirigimos a la recepción.

-_Guau, cuanto odio, a esa chica le debe costar un gran trabajo calmarse...-_pensaba Jasper

Por el camino, sentí que alguien me observaba, mire hacía donde sentía la mirada y vi una torre cerca con un cartel de no pasar, negra y siniestra(el campanario supuse) pero lo que me sorprendió fue encontrarme unos ojos hermosos color chocolate que me miraban con rabia y ¿ternura? .En cuanto se dió cuenta de que la había pillado, Bella desapareció de mi vista, no sin antes cambiar la mirada a una de miedo y despues a puro odio.

**BPOV**

Estupidos machitos con aires de superioridad, ¿porqué no se morían todos? Con lo bien que había estado yo sola aquí todo el verano.

No iba a obedecer al director Chester, no me daba la gana que nadie me dijera lo que tenia que hacer, y mucho menos un hombre, así que en vez de ir a mi habitación me dirigí a la torre del campanario.

La torre era vieja y tetrica, eso sumado a que no estaba en buenas condiciones de ser usada, la convertia en el refugio perfecto para mi.

Estupidos chicos, ¿porque no me dejaban en paz? ¿porque les importaba tanto como vestía?

Llegue a la torre y subí las escaleras pensando en todo lo que me había pasado durante el dia mmm... la verdad es que no había nada nuevo:

Me levante, fui a por los libros, el horario, revisé la moto (la única amiga que tenía, una maravillosa BMV negra capaz de alcanzar los 200 km/h en un segundo, que aun no habían sacado al mercado, pero gracias a mis contactos he podido obtener un año antes), habían empezado a llegar alumnos, los jugadores de futbol se habían reido de mi, les había metido una paliza, el director me hecha la bronca... y vi a alumnos nuevos.

Había 5 estudiantes nuevos, todos iguales, palidos y con ojeras, eran dos chicas y 3 chicos: Una era bajita y tenia el pelo negro, con un mechon hacía cada lado acabando en punta, la otra era rubia y alta, vamos, toda una Top Model, como las Barbies de aquí.

El chico que iba con la rubia, era alto y musculosa, con el pelo moreno y corto, como cualquier jugador de futbol y el chico de la bajita era alto, con el pelo entre castaño y rubio, y parecía muy tenso, pero el último me sorprendió, provocando que me lo quedara mirando.

Era un chico palido, con ojeras, el pelo cobrizo y unos ojos color caramelo que hipnotizaban_... NO, los hombres són unos cerdos, sin distinción, no seas absurda Bella, ese, mejor dicho, "eso", lo único diferente que tenía era que no te miraba con asco _me decía mi subsconciente, y tenía razón, no debía caer.

Era tarde, quedaba poco para que todo el mundo fuera a su habitación, pero me daba igual, me puse a mirar por la ventana, y vi a los chicos nuevos hablando con y Angela mientras Max huia, no estaban muy lejos, por lo que pude captar algunas cosas:

...._se llama Bella....su padre murió..... hospital psiquiatrico...-_estupida Angela, ¿quien se creia que era para contar mi vida a los nuevos? Max seguramente también habia contado algo, a Angela no le haría nada, pero a él, le dejaría una marca en su bonita cara de por vida.

Angela vio a Eric y corrió a sus brazos (por poco vomito), y los nuevos empezaron a retirarse, y yo me los quede mirando, a uno en especial, el de pelo broncíneo, yo era muy sincera, y aunque me jodiera, tenía que admitir que ese chico era hermoso, y tenía un buen cuerpo, mejor que el de cualquiera de esta universidad.

Sin darme cuenta me lo quede mirando, hasta que, como si me hubiera sentido, se giro y me perdí en unos hermosos ojos caramelo, cuando me di cuenta, me asuste, y despues me volvio el bendito odio, me escondí (no sin antes mostrarselo con la mirada) _no, ningún hombre jugaría conmigo, eran todos basura, y jamas ninguno me dañaría.... OTRA VEZ._


End file.
